


Café Tropical (Schitt's Creek, ON) Has 3.96 Stars On Yelp

by doingthemost



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Café Tropical, Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Gen, M/M, Yelp Reviews, very serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost/pseuds/doingthemost
Summary: When Twyla starts soliciting Yelp reviews for Café Tropical, she gets more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 95
Kudos: 206





	Café Tropical (Schitt's Creek, ON) Has 3.96 Stars On Yelp

**Author's Note:**

> the biggest rounds of applause go to [Kiwiana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730922) for whipping up this work skin for me, and [SparklesMagicLightLove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549740) for creating the timeline I based this on!

  
** YELP REVIEW: **

Johnny R.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
  
**[2 stars]** March, 2015

Palatable meal, agreeable hostess. I guess it could be worse.

  
**  
YELP REVIEW REPLY:   
**   


Twyla S.  
Business Owner  
March, 2015

Thank you, Mr. Rose, for the kind words. I hope you enjoy your stay in town.

  


  


Moira R.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[1 star]** March, 2015

Absolutely dreadful. Would give zero stars if I could, but technology has chosen to deny my heart's desire

David how do I turn off the dictation David David why aren't you answering me

Alexis R.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[3 stars]** April, 2015

super cute, very retro. staffed by someone whose relationship with our mutual bearded friend i totally respect!! 

Dee Dee  
New York, NY  
**[1 star]** May, 2015

Will do in a pinch if you need a place to stick it to your good-for-nothing sister.

Ted M.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[5 stars]** May, 2015

Great place to meet people :) 

David R.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[2 stars]** June, 2015

I still don't understand what 'zhampagne' is.

Jocelyn S.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[5 stars]** July, 2015

I can't believe this place has such a low rating! Café Tropical is the place to see and be seen in the area!! No matter what your tummy wants to eat, you'll find it on their menu!!

Ronnie L.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[5 stars]** July, 2015

Is this good enough, Twyla?

**YELP REVIEW REPLY:**

  
Twyla S.  
Business Owner  
July, 2015

This review was in no way solicited or requested!

  


  


Gwen C.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[5 stars]** July, 2015

GOOD

Ray B.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[5 stars]** July, 2015

Very good, Twyla! But I have so many suggestions I would like to give to make this even better! As I learned in my catering business, Ray's Trays, and at my current bed-and-breakfast, Stay With Ray, you can never have enough morning sparkle! And I felt that there could have been a little more festivity during Pride last month. I'll forward you some of my decorating concepts from my queer nightclub, Sashay With Ray, and my book club, Ray's Gays (Disclaimer: Yes, Ray's Gays started out as simply a place for gay men, but all sexual orientations are very much welcome!) 

**YELP REVIEW REPLY:**

  
Twyla S.  
Business Owner  
July, 2015

You have a queer nightclub?

  


  


Rebecca S.  
Elmdale, ON  
**[1 star]** November, 2015

I heard someone talk about illegal drug running when I was at the table next to them, but they were using 'milk' as a code word. As a daughter of farmers I am offended that they would use something so pure as milk to refer to their illegal activities! I will never come here again.

**YELP REVIEW REPLY:**

  
Twyla S.  
Business Owner  
November, 2015

Hi Rebecca, I am so sorry to hear that you feel this way. I would like to clarify that the illegal milk trade did not take place at Café Tropical and in the future we will make sure to bar discussion of illegal milk trading from the property. We would love to welcome you back again with a free blue plate special!

  


  


Jake  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[5 stars]** December, 2015

Great place to meet up with a group

Moira R.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[5 stars]** March, 2016

THERE WILL BE A DELIGHTFUL MURDER MYSTERY THIS WEEKEND! SHOULD YOU FIND YOURSELF IN THE VICINITY, NEAR OR FAR, OF THIS LITTLE BOGHOLE, I DO BEG YOU TO ATTEND!

Alexis R.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[5 stars]** March, 2016

not that it's a big deal but if you wanted to reconnect with someone or at least find common ground this is a pretty good place for it

**YELP REVIEW REPLY:**

  
Twyla S.  
Business Owner  
March, 2016

  
I'm glad to hear it, Alexis.

  


  


Patrick B.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[3 stars]** April, 2016

Quick, friendly service. Fair prices. Food left a little to be desired (with the exception of the cinnamon rolls), but would come again.

Sebastien R.  
New York, NY  
**[1 star]** May 2016

what a fucking dump

David R.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[5 stars]** May 2016

Only cavemen would rate this place 1 star. 

**YELP REVIEW REPLY:**

  
Twyla S.  
Business Owner  
May, 2016

  
David, this is so sweet! I didn't know you felt this way!! Thank you so much!!

  


  


Peter W.  
Elmdale, ON  
**[1 star]** June, 2016

People were talking about a lice outbreak here and I don't think I want to come here ever again

**YELP REVIEW REPLY:**

  
Twyla S.  
Business Owner  
June, 2016

  
Hi Peter! I am so sorry you overheard that. We actually don't have a lice outbreak. That's the high school, and maybe some of the students' family members, but Café Tropical is completely clean! Can I offer you a free breakfast next time you're in?

  


  


Patrick B.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[5 stars]** July, 2016

Great spot for a first date.

David R.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[5 stars]** July, 2016

Mozzerella sticks were a little... plastic, but I'd have to agree with the previous reviewer.

**YELP REVIEW REPLY:**

  
Twyla S.  
Business Owner  
July, 2016

  
Sounds like there's a story... ❤️ 

  


  


Rachel  
Belleville, ON  
**[4 stars]** November, 2016

Cute little diner! Great spot to grab a bite before meeting up with loved ones.

Stevie B.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[5 stars]** January, 2017

are you happy now, twyla?

**YELP REVIEW REPLY:**

  
Twyla S.  
Business Owner  
January, 2017

  
This review was in no way solicited or requested!

  


  


Alexis R.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[5 stars]** March, 2017

this spot is perf to host all your local events at!! ps if you're looking for love keep your eyes peeled for this place's socials, more info coming very very soon!!

**YELP REVIEW REPLY:**

  
Twyla S.  
Business Owner  
March, 2017

  
I can't wait, Alexis :)

  


  


Joanna C.  
  
Timmins, ON  
**[5 stars]** April, 2017

I came here for Single's Week and met the man of my dreams at the diner counter! This place is magic!

**YELP REVIEW REPLY:**

  
Twyla S.  
Business Owner  
April, 2017

  
I'm so happy to hear this! Congratulations! That counter's a pretty special spot. :) 

  


  


Patrick B.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[5 stars]** August, 2017

If you're looking for a place that will know your coffee order and always welcome you in with a smile, this is it.

David R.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[5 stars]** November, 2017

Definitely keep the molten chocolate cake on the menu. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. 

Alexis R.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[5 stars]** January, 2018

i always love coming here!! there's always sooo much on the menu! i've tried like 5 things and keep ordering them but they've all been really good so i'm sure the rest is good too! and the waitress is amazing and deserves all your tips 🤪

**YELP REVIEW REPLY:**

  
Twyla S.  
Business Owner  
January, 2018

  
Thank you, Alexis! I always love making parfaits for you!! But you know there's other things you should try.... maybe next time you're in? 

  


  


Emir K.  
Toronto, ON  
**[4 stars]** March, 2018

A hidden gem in the region. See my blog for a full review.

Moira R.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[1 star]** April, 2018

All that menu and not the barest whiff of Bosnian food?! A dread injustice!

Stevie B.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[5 stars]** May, 2018

good place to run lines and also you should try the new cheeseburgers

**YELP REVIEW REPLY:**

  
Twyla S.  
Business Owner  
May, 2018

  
This review was in no way solicited or requested!

  


  


Marcy B.  
Belleville, ON  
**[5 stars]** May, 2018

What a wonderful establishment. A family-friendly restaurant in every sense of the word. My husband and I enjoyed every moment we spent here.

Patrick B.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[5 stars]** May, 2018

This place keeps surpassing every expectation I have.

**YELP REVIEW REPLY:**

  
Twyla S.  
Business Owner  
May, 2018

  
I'm so proud of you! 

  


  


Clare C.  
Toronto, ON  
**[5 stars]** July, 2018

I came here because I saw it in Moira Rose's livestream and OMG this place is so kitschy and cute!

Ted M.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[5 stars]** July, 2018

If you ever knead to make a special moment happen, Café Tropical will go above and beyond the rest-aurant! 

**YELP REVIEW REPLY:**

  
Twyla S.  
Business Owner  
July, 2018

  
It was my pleasure to help!

  


  


Johnny R.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[5 stars]** August, 2018

If you're looking for wedding catering... I actually have no experience with how Café Tropical does it. But this place has become more than a restaurant for me and my family, and I'll always have the fondest memories of our time here. 

**YELP REVIEW REPLY:**

  
Twyla S.  
Business Owner  
August, 2018

  
I'm going to miss you all so much! Please stop by when you come back to visit!

  


  


Alexis R.  
New York, NY  
**[5 stars]** September, 2018

i miss this place so much, i had the soon-to-be owner ship me some of those cinnamon rolls, and she sent me an extra and a bunch of flowers! so sweet! 

**YELP REVIEW REPLY:**

  
Twyla S.  
Business Owner  
September, 2018

  
I'm glad you liked the flowers. 😌

  


  


Stevie B.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[5 stars]** October, 2018

way better than any place in new york and way better people who work here

**YELP REVIEW REPLY:**

  
Twyla S.  
Business Owner  
October, 2018

  
OMG Stevie!! You are so sweet! Okay, this one really wasn't solicited!!

  


  


Jocelyn S.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[5 stars]** November, 2018

New name but just as wonderful a place as always! Twyla has always been a ray of sunshine, and the new name makes that bright and clear!! Twyla's Café Tropical! I love it!!

Alexis R.  
New York, NY  
**[5 stars]** December, 2018

my home away from home 🥰

**YELP REVIEW REPLY:**

  
Twyla S.  
Business Owner  
December, 2018

  
I'm happy that you feel at home here, Alexis. 🙂 It's nice to have you back for the holidays.

  


  


Ruth C.  
New York, NY  
**[5 stars]** January, 2019

I've heard a lot about this place from my co-workers, and it lives up to the hype. Would recommend.

Roland S.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[5 stars]** February, 2019

Can't go wrong with this place

David R.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[1 star]** February, 2019

I like eating here, but sometimes the proprietess can be a little oblivious. Maybe this will get your attention?

**YELP REVIEW REPLY:**

  
Twyla S.  
Business Owner  
February, 2019

  
David, what are you talking about?

  


  


Patrick B.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[5 stars]** February, 2019

This place doesn't deserve to be review-bombed just because of personal politics.

Jem D.  
Cochrane, ON  
**[3 stars]** February, 2019

I really liked this place when I ate here, but it seems like there's a lot of drama going on.

**YELP REVIEW REPLY:**

  
Twyla S.  
Business Owner  
February, 2019

  
I'm so sorry! There's no drama, just some... friendly gossip, I guess you could say. Can I welcome you back in with a lunch special?

  


  


David R.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[1 star]** March, 2019

Twyla Sands, will you ask my sister out already so I can stop hearing her whine about it?

**YELP REVIEW REPLY:**

  
Twyla S.  
Business Owner  
March, 2019

  
Yes.

  


  


Jocelyn S.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[5 stars]** April, 2019

Let's get back to food pictures and happiness!! We love you, Twyla!!

Ronnie L.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[1 star]** May, 2019

Bring back the cream cheese danish or there will be hell to pay.

Darlene  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[1 star]** May, 2019

WE WANT DANISHES TWYLA

Bob C.  
Schitt's Creek, ON  
**[5 stars]** May, 2019

THE DANISHES ARE BACK

Johnny R.  
Los Angeles, CA  
**[5 stars]** May, 2019

Feels like nothing has changed since we last left town. 🙂 Still a great spot. 

**YELP REVIEW REPLY:**

  
Twyla S.  
Business Owner  
May, 2019

  
Thank you for coming in, Mr. Rose! It was so fun to catch up again!

  


  


Moira R.  
Los Angeles, CA  
**[5 stars]** May, 2019

A pleasure as always to be hosted by that darling little lamb of an entrepreneur. Female entrepreneurs truly are the bastion of our nation, and are so often discriminated against when they simply want to be loved!

**YELP REVIEW REPLY:**

  
Twyla S.  
Business Owner  
May, 2019

  
It was so good to see you again, Mrs. Rose!

  


  


Alexis R.  
New York, NY  
**[5 stars]** June, 2019

i love this restaurant and i love its cute lil owner and everyone should eat here!! and make sure to tip!!

**YELP REVIEW REPLY:**

  
Twyla S.  
Business Owner  
June, 2019

  
I love you, too. ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for visiting Yelp! catch me on Tumblr at [alamborghini](http://alamborghini.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
